Sólo una cita
by Always-Fillionatic
Summary: Kate Beckett y Richard Castle se conocieron en una firma de libros del escritor. Una cita, sólo una, lo cambiará todo.
1. Chapter 1

**Buenaaaas! Después de un largo verano sin Castle y sin escribir ( yo por lo menos), Always-Stanathan y yo (iree47) hemos decidido empezar este fic juntas. Cada capi lo escribirá una de las dos y éste me ha tocado a mi. Esperamos que os guste:* muchos kisses ;***

"Para Kate. Que el dolor abandone tus deslumbrantes ojos.

Richard Castle"

Miraba las letras pulcramente entrelazadas una y otra vez, sin poder creerse lo que acababa de pasarle. Su corazón latía alocadamente de pura emoción y las manos le temblaban.

Kate llevaba horas en una cola interminable. Desde que, un par de semanas atrás, se había enterado de que el famoso escritor Richard Castle firmaría su última novela en una librería de Nueva York, había decidio ir. Incluso había pedido el día libre en la comisaría. La espera había sido larga y aburrida. Cuando por fin llegó su turno, se acercó a la mesa mirándose los pies, ensayando en su mente lo que le diría al escritor. Quería agradecerle el haber escrito los libros que la habían salvado de caer en el abismo cuando murió su madre.

Levantó la mirada del suelo y la clavó en los ojos del escritor. Su mente se quedó en blanco y no fue capaz de recordar ninguna de las palabras que había escogido con tanto esmero. El de seguridad la cogió del brazo y la arrastro sin miramientos hasta la mesa. Castle la miró a los ojos y sonrió. Kate le entregó el libro, aún atontada por la presencia del escritor.

-¿Cómo te llamas?

-Eeemm...Kate.

Castle abrió la primera página de su libro y garabateó con esmero la dedicatoria. Kate miró con timidez a la mujer sentada a la derecha del escritor. Llevaba un vestido rosa chillón, demasiado ceñido en el pecho. Sus ojos azules resaltaban en su cara por la gran cantidad de máscara negra que se había aplicado en las pestañas. Tenía el telefóno en la oreja y parloteaba sin parar, anotando cosas a toda velocidad en una libreta con su mano libre.

-Ejem

El escritor la miraba con una sonrisa dibujada en su cara mientras con una mano le tendía el libro. La chica lo cogió, devolviéndole la sonrisa. En cuanto tuvo el libro en su mano, el segurata la volvió a coger del brazo para que se marchara. Kate guardó el libro en su bolso de tela vaquera mientras caminaba hacia un Starbucks que había en frente de la librería. Pidió un chocolate caliente y subió al piso de arriba. Encontró una mesa libre al lado de un sillón con orejas. Colocó el abrigo en uno de los reposabrazos y se dispuso a abrir el libro mientras absorbía con cuidado el chocolate.

Y allí estaba Kate, leyendo la dedicatoria del escritor, con una sonrisa dibujada en la cara. Sabía que Castle escribía miles de dedicatorias en sus firmas, pero no pudo evitar pensar que la suya era especial. Consiguió salir de su ensimismamiento y pasó la página para leer el libro.

Las horas pasaron con rapidez mientras Kate leía en aquella cafetería. Una camarera le informó que iban a cerrar y la chica se levantó, cogiendo su vaso mediolleno, pues se le había olvidado por completo del chocolate cuando la lectura se puso interesante.

Beckett salió del restaurante con el libro en la mano. Con las prisas, no vió un pequeño agujero del suelo y tropezó. En sus intentos por mantener el equilibrio soltó el libro. Éste cayó al suelo con un sonido sordo y sus páginas se abrieron. Un papelito de color morado salió volando desde dentro del libro y se posó encima de la página que había quedado abierta. Kate se agachó para recoger el libro y reparó en el extraño papelito. Lo cogió con cuidado. Tenía un número escrito al lado de una frase:

"Me gustaría ayudarte a aliviar tu dolor R.C."

Una sonrisa sarcástica se dibujó en sus labios. Con que así ligaba en las firmas el escritor. "Menudo capullo" pensó Kate "qué sabrá ese imbécil de dolor". Se guardó el papel en el bolsillo del abrigo y se subió a un taxi.

La vida de Kate no había sido fácil. Su madre había sido asesinada cuando ella tenía diecinueve años y nunca se encontró al culpable. Por aquel entonces ella estaba estudiando Derecho. Durante meses estuvo perdida, hundida, destrozada. Dejó la abogacía y se metió a la academia de policía. Deseaba vengar a su madre por encima de todo. Se dedicó en cuerpo y alma al estudió y a leer los libros de Castle, el escritor favorito de su madre. Poco a poco el dolor se hacía un poco más leve hasta llegar a un punto en el que pudo hacer una vida casi normal. Cuando terminó la academia fue destinada a la 12, donde en pocos años asumió el cargo de detective de homicidios. Sin embargo, Kate no era feliz.

En su primer año en comisaría comenzó a salir con un apuesto detective, David, unos años mayor que ella. Comenzó sin ser algo muy serio, un buen polvo de vez en cuando y buenos amigos para salir de vez en cuando. Toda su vida cambió cuando David le habló de vivir juntos. Al principio las cosas fueron bien, David sabía que Kate nunca llegaría a amarle como él la quería a ella, pero la respetaba y cuidaba.

A los pocos meses, David comenzó a hacer preguntas sobre su pasado y Kate no quiso responderlas. Comenzaron su primera pelea desde que estaban juntos. Y desde aquel día cada vez se distanciaban más. Apenas hablaban y Beckett intentaba llegar tarde del trabajo para evitar preguntas. En las últimas semanas casi no se habían dirijido la palabra y parecían compañeros de piso, mas que una pareja.

El taxi se detuvo en la puerta del edificio de Kate. Pagó al conductor y subió a su casa. Le extrañó que la luz del salón estuviera dada, pues David solía irse pronto a la cama y aquel día era muy tarde. Entró en el salón para apagar la luz y descubrió que David estaba sentado en el sofá. Tenía lágrimas en los ojos y en su mano derecha sostenía una botella de vodka vacía.

-¿David?

-¿Dónde estabas?

-He ido a una firma de libros y...

No pudo acabar la frase. La botella se estrelló contra la pared silbando peligrosamente cuando pasó cerca de su oreja.

-¡Y UNA MIERDA! Seguro que estabas con alguien. Por eso llegas tarde casa todos los días ¿verdad Katie? Porque no quieres que me dé cuenta de lo puta que eres.

Kate se había quedado sin habla. Las lágrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos y la ira que sentía en aquel momento casi consiguen que sacara la pistola y le pegara cuatro tiros a aquel hombre. Ya había habido otras peleas y Kate siempre intentaba hacer oidos sordos. Se encerraba en el baño hasta que oia los ronquidos de David en el cuarto. Esas noches solía dormir en el sofá.

Pero esta vez las palabras de su novio le habían llegado al alma y la había hecho añicos.

-¿De verdad es eso lo que crees? Me suelo quedar hasta tarde en la comisaría porque quiero evitar tus preguntas.

David se levantó del sofá y se acercó dando tumbos hacia ella. La agarró del cuello con crueldad pero Kate consiguió zafarse y salió corriendo dando un portazo. Bajó las escaleras a toda prisa y corrió por la calle sin rumbo mientras las lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas. Llegó a un parque y se sentó en un banco, intentando reprimir los sollozos. Consiguió tranquilizarse y metió las manos en los bolsillos para calentarselas. Sacó el móvil y lo encendió. Apenas le quedaba batería. Notó un cosquilleo en la mano que aun mantenía en el bolsillo y sacó el arrugado papelito con el número de Castle. Marcó los dígitos sin pensarlo.

-¿Diga?

-Ehhmm...Esto...hola. Soy Kate, he estado en tu firma esta tarde y...

-¡Kate! Creo que tus ojos son difíciles de olvidar.

La joven policía se subió de nuevo a un taxi. Le dio la dirección que le había dicho el escritor y se abrochó el cinturón. Se había limpiado las lágrimas y en su mirada habia decisión y seguridad. Necesitaba olvidar. El taxi arrancó.

**¿Qué os ha parecido? Reviews=motivación. Gracias por leer=)**


	2. Capítulo 2

**Fallo de última hora, el primer capítulo está en pasado y este en presente. A partir de ahora serán todos en presente, gracias. Reviews=Felicidad, Esperamos que os guste :)**

**Capítulo 2**

Los minutos pasan y eso conlleva más dinero para el taxista, éste observa desde el espejo retrovisor a la chica morena. Llevan más de media hora aparcados en ese portal, que a juzgar por el diseño, debe estar habitado por personas con un status social alto.

-Señorita, ¿vamos a estar aquí toda la noche?- Esa pregunta consigue que Kate vuelva a la realidad, ella fue la que llamó, la que le pidió ayuda. Saca el dinero de su cartera y paga al taxista. Es el momento y no es un sueño, su escritor favorito vive en ese edificio; lo sabe porque muchas veces ha salido en revistas y en la televisión.

Camina hasta el portal donde se encuentra con varios timbres, no hay nombres. ¿Y ahora qué? Kate acerca su cara al cristal, parece que el edificio tiene portero; ésta golpea con suavidad el cristal hasta que el hombre le abre la puerta.

- Buenas noches, ¿en qué puedo ayudarle?- El portero es un hombre de unos cuarenta años, es alto, lleva un traje rojo con botones y un sombrero que a Kate le parece muy gracioso.

- Estoy…- le enseña el papel morado, el portero deja mostrar una agradable sonrisa.- El Señor Castle vive en el ático, venga conmigo.- Kate camina detrás de él, observa el lujoso edificio, lámparas de araña que iluminan hasta el más diminuto rincón; buzones con contraseñas, una preciosa alfombra.

- Es este botón, avisaré por telefonillo al Señor Castle.

- ¡No!- Enseguida se arrepiente de gritarle.- disculpe, pero no le llame, él me está esperando.

- De acuerdo, buenas noches.- el portero desaparece en cuanto las puertas del ascensor se cierran, Kate tiene unos minutos para reflexionar sobre dónde está y lo más importante, con quién ha quedado. Esto sólo ocurre en las películas que a veces veía con su madre. El sonido del ascensor le avisa de que ya ha llegado, dudosa camina hasta una puerta decorada como el resto del edificio.

-Vamos Kate, ya no puedes echarte atrás.- se dice a sí misma pero es difícil, levanta el puño pero antes de golpear la puerta ésta se abre.

-Hola Kate, me encantaría invitarte a pasar pero mi madre y mi hija están durmiendo.

- Yo…esto, yo…- los nervios traicionan a la joven, Castle esboza una sonrisa que embauca por completo a la recién llegada.

- Tranquila, ven, voy a llevarte a un sitio especial.- el escritor le coge la mano y la lleva por unas escaleras, una puerta corredera espera al final del tramo.

- Vengo aquí cuando quiero desaparecer un rato, ¿preparada?- Kate asiente todavía atontada, éste abre la puerta y deja que la chica pase primero. Las vistas desde ahí son increíbles, se ve toda la ciudad.

- ¡Vaya!- Esa expresión divierte a Castle, el cual saca dos cervezas de una mini nevera. Kate le mira con incredulidad.

- Paso mucho tiempo, así que estoy preparado.- Rick le lleva hasta una hamaca, él se sienta en la de al lado. A pesar del silencio ambos se sienten bien, es como si nada más importase pero Kate le ha llamado por una razón.

- Disculpe Señor Castle pero ¿a qué se refería con lo que me escribiste en el libro?- Como respuesta obtiene una carcajada del escritor, ¿acaso ha dicho algo gracioso? Se pregunta Kate.

- ¿Te ha hecho gracia?- Éste se sienta para poder verla mejor, bebe un trago de cerveza y la deja en el suelo.

- Kate, seguro que sólo soy dos años mayor que tú. Por favor, no me trates de usted, ¿entendido?- La chica asiente con la cabeza, observa la iluminación de la gran ciudad. Rick se olvida del paisaje, esa chica avivó sentimientos en él que nunca antes había experimentado.

- Dime Kate, nadie hubiese aceptado mi invitación el primer día, ¿por qué lo hiciste?- Buena pregunta, ni ella misma lo sabe, David estuvo a punto de agredirle; sólo quería alejarse de él. Las lágrimas vuelven a hacerse dueña de ella pero no quiere llorar delante de su escritor favorito, quedaría como una débil.

- Veo que el dolor es más fuerte de lo que pensaba, tranquila, hablaré yo.- ¿qué le pasa? Kate quiere salir corriendo pero algo se lo impide, ¿serán esos ojos azules? ¿O tal vez su carácter?

- Kate.- éste se acerca y le coge las manos.- No quiero herirte, ¿de verdad quieres mi ayuda?- Esto es una locura, definitivamente ha perdido la cabeza, ¿qué narices está haciendo allí? ¿Qué quiere ese hombre de ella?

- No lo sé, ¿crees qué puedes ayudarme? ¿Acaso eres psicólogo?- Se deshace de las manos de éste.- ¿Haces lo mismo con todas las mujeres? Las traes aquí, las emborrachas y después te las tiras, ¿me equivoco?- En realidad Kate ha dado en el clavo pero a Rick ni se le pasó por la cabeza hacer lo mismo con ella.

- Ya sé que mi historia con las mujeres es bastante extensa pero no lo hacía porque yo quisiese; me obligaba mi manager para darme publicidad.- es la excusa más estúpida que ha escuchado nunca, Kate se levanta, se acerca hasta el borde de la azotea. Le da igual si Castle le ve llorar, no puede reprimirse más; los sollozos son ahogados por el ruidoso tráfico que invade las calles de Nueva York.

- Kate.- Rick se coloca a su lado, ésta no le mira.- te juro que no tengo intención de hacer nada contigo, tienes que confiar en mí.

- ¿Y entonces?- Ahora se vuelve para mirarlo, se sorprende al ver la tristeza en un hombre que aparenta estar feliz las veinticuatro horas del día.- ¿Por qué me has traído aquí? Tienes millones de seguidoras, ¿por qué yo?

- Porque de verdad vi el dolor en tus ojos, hace años tuve esa misma expresión; pero con ayuda pude salir adelante. Además…- muestra una leve sonrisa.- sé que no eres cómo las otras chicas.

- ¿No soy cómo las otras chicas? ¿Eso es bueno o malo?

- Créeme, es muy bueno. De verdad que lo siento, no pretendía hacerte daño y menos llevarte a la cama; yo no soy así.- Kate mira el reloj de su madre, mañana tiene que trabajar, seguro que David se habrá dormido después de beber tanto alcohol.

- Es tarde y mañana madrugo; gracias por haberlo intentado Richard. Eres un buen hombre.- ambos vuelven al edificio, se detienen en la puerta del escritor.

- Ya nos veremos.- pero antes de dar un paso, Rick le agarra el brazo.

- Una cita.- los ojos color avellana casi se salen de sus órbitas, ¿ha oído bien?

- ¿Qué?- Castle le suelta el brazo.

- Solo una cita.- Kate no sabe qué contestar, su mente comienza a crear situaciones que pueden ocurrir con su escritor.

- De acuerdo, solo una cita.


	3. Chapter 3

**Aquí volvemos. He de decir que este capitulo me ha costado horrores escribirlo y no estoy muy segura de cómo ha quedado. Menos mal que mi compi de fic me ha ayudado ha salir de mis atascos mentales con sus espectaculares ideas. :* Este capi te lo dedico a ti Pauu! Y también a cierta loca de twitter que le encantan Castle y Arrow... ;)( sí Candela, date por aludida y tal)Pues lo dicho que os guste.  
><strong>

Capitulo 3

"- De acuerdo, solo una cita."

El escritor sonríe ante esas palabras. Kate le devuelve la sonrisa, intentando no derretirse ante la mirada que le dirije el escritor. Esos ojos azules la hacen sentir demasiadas cosas. Kate se da la vuelta y su mano se apoya firmemente sobre el picaporte. La manecilla baja sin ningún esfuerzo y la puerta se abre. La joven se dispone a salir pero la mano del escritor en su hombro la detiene. Kate comienza a temblar, pero no tiene miedo. Debería seguir, abrir la puerta y marcharse, pero no lo hace. Se da la vuelta, lentamente, y clava sus ojos verdes en el cuello de la camisa del escritor. Sabe que si le mira a los ojos jamás se irá de allí. La mano que sujetaba su hombro se posa en su barbilla con delicadeza.

-Cierra los ojos.

Beckett cierra los párpados con suavidad, obedeciendo, sin saber por qué, al escritor. De pronto siente los labios del escritor sobre los suyos. Es apenas una caricia, un leve roce. El corazón de Kate comienza a latir desbocado.

-Esto es para que no me olvides.

Cuando Beckett abre los ojos de nuevo, Castle ya no está. Una furia absurda comienza a quemarla por dentro. Ese hombre era un peligro. Sólo tenía interés en seducirla y llevarla a la cama. Sería una más entre todas sus conquistas. Cogió su bolso y se marchó a casa.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Abre la puerta con cuidado. No quiere que David se despierte. Oye los potentes ronquidos que proceden del salón. Consigue llegar al cuarto que comparten ambos de puntillas y pone el pestillo. Más relajada se desviste y se mete en la cama. Una luz parpadeante en la mesilla llama su atención. Es su móvil. Lo coge y, al desbloquearlo, comprueba que tiene una cantidad exagerada de mensajes de su amiga Lanie. Lanie era la forense que trataba los cuerpos del departamento de homicidios de la 12. Kate y ella habían congeniado desde el principio. La forense le preguntaba repetidas veces en sus mensajes qué tal había ido la firma de libros. Kate teclea un mensaje rápido y se va a la cama.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kate apenas ha pegado ojo, ese roce, esa caricia tan breve... ¿cómo es posible que le provocara tantas cosas? Decide ir a correr, es lo mejor que puede hacer para no comerse la cabeza. Se pone unos pantalones de chándal y un top; David continua durmiendo, Kate le escribe una nota y en silencio sale del apartamento. La mañana se presenta soleada, los primeros rayos de sol iluminan el rostro de la inspectora. Ésta enciende su ipod, cuando llega al parque comienza a correr; se cruza con varias personas que disfrutan también del ejercicio. Entonces ocurre algo extraño, todas las canciones le recuerdan a él; no se puede quitar esos preciosos ojos azules de la cabeza. ¡Mierda! Piensa Beckett para sí misma, "Esto es para que no me olvides" Y tanto que no lo olvida, rápidamente cambia la carpeta para ver si despeja su mente pero nada.

En comisaría...

Como era de esperar para la inspectora, su amiga le acribilla a preguntas, una detrás de otra. El café es lo único que le ayuda de verdad a superar el duro trabajo.

- Lanie, por favor. ¿Quieres saber qué pasó? Vale pero no me interrumpas.- la forense asiente de mala gana, se sienta en frente de su amiga.- Para empezar, no ocurrió nada con Castle, me marché de allí.

- Lo que no entiendo es por qué fuiste a verle, si ya sabes cómo es con las mujeres.-Kate recuerda lo que Richard le dijo, "Yo no soy así" .Termina su taza de café.

- Fui a verle porque tenía que alejarme de David, bebió demasiado y se puso violento. No podía pensar con claridad así que decidí llamarle. ¿Por qué te molesta tanto Lanie?- Su amiga suspira, coge las manos de su amiga.

- Me preocupo por ti Kate, es lo que hacen las amigas. Yo sé cómo eres, jamás se te habría pasado por la cabeza ir a casa de un desconocido, aunque sea famoso. ¿de verdad que estás bien?

- Lanie, tranquila.- Kate hace una breve pausa.-además, no creo que vuelva a verlo.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Es de noche y Kate por fin llega al apartamento que comparte con su novio. Había decidido cortar con David. Éste está viendo la tele.

-¿Qué tal el día?

Kate se queda de piedra. ¿Cómo es capaz de preguntarle algo tan normal como eso después del numerito de la noche anterior?

-Katie, ¿ estás bien? Parece que has visto un fantasma.

-David, no me puedo creer que pienses que todo es normal y sigue igual después de lo de anoche.

-Katie, lo siento mucho. Estaba agotado y enfadado. Ayer fue un mal día y el alcohol solo lo empeoró todo.

David se levanta del sofá mientras apaga la tele y camina hacia ella. La estrecha entre sus fuertes brazos mientras le da un tierno beso en la coronilla. Los remordimientos por haber ido a ver a Castle y las intenciones que tenía comienzan a quemar a la chica por dentro. Se siente culpable. Alza la cabeza y besa a David, como si ese beso pudiera sofocar el fuego de sus remordimientos.

El beso comienza siendo suave, Kate quiere convertirlo en una despecida amistosa, sin rencores, pero al poco tiempo David lo intensifica, devorando los labios de Kate con ansia mientras sus manos aprietan el culo de la chica contra su duro sexo. Kate no se siente cómoda. Intenta separarse suavemente pero las manos de David no la dejan. David comienza a levantarle la blusa y Kate se separa de él con brusquedad.

-¿Qué pasa?

-David yo...no quiero esto. No puedo después de lo de ayer. Simplemente necesito tiempo.

Kate no tiene intención de volver con él, pase el tiempo que pase, pero el brillo de locura de los ojos de David la intimida.

-Kate no...No me hagas esto por favor...Yo te quiero.

David hace un ademán de acercarse y Kate se aleja, chocándose con el armario que hay en el vestíbulo. David continúa acercándose, no le gustaba quedarse a medias. Agarra a Kate de la cintura y comienza a besarla el cuello con fiereza.

-David para por favor.

Pero el hombre no para. Tiene a Kate arrinconada contra la pared y sus fuertes brazos comienzan a abrir su blusa sin ningún cuidado. Varios botones se sueltan y ruedan por el suelo. Kate intenta agarrarle las manos para apartarlas pero no puede. Se le ocurre una idea. Se pega contra la pared todo lo que puede y suelta una patada certera en la entrepierna de David, que la suelta de inmediato, aullando de dolor.

La detective abre la puerta y se marcha a toda prisa de la casa. No para de correr hasta que consigue alejarse un par de manzanas del apartamento. Entonces se detiene para recuperar el aliento. Los pulmones le arden y apenas puede mantenerse en pie. Se sienta en un banco cercano hasta que comienza a respirar con normalidad. Entonces algo vibra en su bolsillo. Por suerte no había sacado el móvil ni se le había caido en su estampida. Observa que tiene varios mensajes pero no se detiene a ver de quién son. Rápidamente marca el número de Lanie y, tras unos minutos, el coche de la forense aparece por un lateral de la calle y recoge a la detective.

Pronto llegan a la casa de la forense. Kate valora mucho que su amiga no le haya preguntado nada. Le ha dejado su espacio y eso era algo increíblemente raro en su cotilla amiga. Lanie le presta una camiseta enorme con el escudo de la policía de Nueva York y unos leggins. Kate se los pone y ambas se tumban en la enorme cama de matrimonio. La inspectora comienza a hablar. Al principio le cuesta contar todo, pero poco a poco va confesando todos los detalles de su desastrosa relación con David. Lanie escucha atenta sin interrumpirla, le acerca un pañuelo cuando las lágrimas comienzan a surcar las mejillas de Kate al recordar los hechos de apenas unas horas antes. Cuando Beckett termina de hablar, Lanie la abraza con fuerza hasta que consigue controlar sus sollozos. Después ambas comienzan a hablar de otros temas hasta que el sueño se lo impide.

Xxxxxxxxx

A la mañana siguiente Kate se despierta cuando un rayo de sol se cuela por las cortinas y le alumbra directamente en la cara. Mira la hora perezosamente en el reloj de su padre, que olvidó quitarse la noche anterior, y se sobresalta al comprobar que ya llega una hora tarde a trabajar. Busca a Lanie por toda la casa pero lo único que encuentra es una nota:

"Te he dejado un par de cosas mias para que te pongas. Siéntete como en tu casa.

PD: yo te cubro en la comisaría;)

Lanie"

Kate se relaja un poco. Se ducha con rapidez, se pone la ropa que Lanie le había dejado y sale de camino a la comisaría.

-Inspectora Beckett, ¿qué tal está?

Kate se queda sin palabras. Qué historia se habría inventado Lanie para que la capitana Gates se interesara por ella.

-Esto...bien...ya bien. Gracias por preguntar Señor.

Con rapidez se sienta en su habitual silla. Teme que le haga más preguntas y no sepa responder. Coge el móvil y se da cuenta de que tiene muchos mensajes. Uno de su padre, varios de Lanie, uno del dentista y uno de (tendría que estar soñando) Richard Castle.

"Querida Kate, ¿hoy a las ocho?"

Beckett no podía salir de su asombro. Realmente quería quedar con ella. Las mariposas revolotean en su estómago y hace oidos sordos a su conciencia, que le dice a gritos que el mujeriego escritor únicamente quiere acostarse con ella.

"OK"

Y acto seguido le manda la dirección de la casa de Lanie para que pase a recogerla.

**Y a partir de aquí pueden pasar demasiadas cosas. Por ejemplo, una cita romántica a la luz de las velas donde Castle y Beckett compartan un beso apasionado y se enamoren y sean felices y coman perdices... JAJAJAJAJAJA no. ****Mejor darle un poco de emoción a la historia no?  
><strong>


	4. Capítulo 4

**Hemos vuelto, queremos avisar de que este capítulo, al ser uno de los más importantes, va a estar dividido en dos partes. Gracias por los reviews, y cómo no, esto va dedicado a mi gran compañera, una amiga, una hermana; Irene **

**Capítulo 4**

La ropa de la forense está tirada en la cama, pantalones, camisas, hasta la ropa interior. Son las 19:30 y Kate no puede sentirse peor; Lanie ha insistido en dejarle la ropa ya que todas sus cosas siguen en su apartamento.

-¡Joder! Cielo, estás para comerte.- esas palabras no consiguen animarla del todo, la inspectora no se acostumbra a verse tan arreglada. El vestido de color rojo pasión se ciñe perfectamente a sus caderas, se detiene en sus muslos.

- ¿No crees que me queda demasiado corto?- Lanie sonríe, entra al baño para coger el maquillaje, vuelve con varios estuches repletos de "potingues" para la cara.

- Para nada, tienes un cuerpazo y es hora de que lo enseñes. Cariño, ¿pero te has visto? Sí pareces una modelo.

- Eres una exagerada, ¿te queda mucho? Ya sabes que soy muy puntual.- los ojos de la forense se van hacia el rostro de su amiga, con agilidad va cogiendo todo lo que necesita. Termina con los labios, utiliza un color parecido al del vestido pero menos intenso, se aleja para ver su obra maestra.

- Me han dado ganas de pedirte una cita, nena, estás deslumbrante. Esta noche vas a arrasar.- el espejo llega a las manos de Kate, la cual se asombra al ver la a la mujer que en él se refleja.

- ¿Esta soy yo? Tienes un don para esto Lanie.

- No que va, es pura práctica. ¿Cómo crees que consigo a los tíos? Y ahora vete, no te esperaré despierta.- un codazo por parte de la forense sigue a la frase, Beckett pone los ojos en blanco; su amiga no va a cambiar. Castle toca el timbre a las ocho en punto.

- Buenas noches Kate.- Rick, con su famosa sonrisa, se acerca y le da dos besos.- Estás muy guapa.

- Gracias, tú también estás muy guapo.- le abre la puerta del Ferrari rojo, no tardan mucho en llegar al restaurante, Kate jamás había estado en un sitio como ése; básicamente porque no puede permitírselo con su sueldo.

- ¿Entramos?- Le pregunta a la vez que le ofrece el brazo, Kate se agarra a él, menos mal porque estaba a punto de caerse, los tacones que lleva son más altos que de costumbre. Un camarero les lleva hasta su mesa, las personas señalan a la pareja, algunos se fijan sólo en el escritor y se preguntan quién es la hermosa joven que le acompaña.

- Enseguida les traigo la carta, ¿qué van a pedir para beber?

- Vino por favor, el de la casa.- el muchacho asiente, se marcha dejando a la pareja sola. Un pianista toca música de fondo, el restaurante tiene un estilo de la antigua época pero también incluye decorado moderno.

- Kate, ¿te encuentras bien? Te noto incómoda.- ¡toma claro! ¿Cómo no va a estarlo? Lleva años con David, ya no recuerda haber salido a cenar por ahí, tiene miedo de estropearlo.

- Richard, comprende que esto es muy extraño para mí, eres mi escritor favorito y ahora mismo estoy cenando contigo. Algo incómoda sí que me siento.- todo eso lo dice mientras fija su mirada en esos maravillosos ojos azules.

- Kate.- éste agarra su mano.- tranquila, es normal sentir nervios y miedo en la primera cita, créeme cuando te digo que me pasa exactamente lo mismo.

- ¿En serio? Pero sí tú esto lo harás muy a menudo.- Rick alza una ceja, se pone serio, Kate se arrepiente enseguida.- No…no quería insinuar eso, es decir, lo siento…- Castle se echa a reír, ¿qué ha dicho?

- Kate, ¿de verdad piensas que salgo con muchas mujeres? Sólo hay una mujer en mi vida, y fue la que me dio la vida. Con ella no tengo citas, sería muy raro, ¿no crees?- Ese humor hace que la chica se relaje casi por completo, el camarero les sirve el vino dejando la botella. Ambos piden la especialidad del restaurante, una joven con un vestido verde que le llega a los pies coge el micrófono.

- _Buenas noches, veo que esta noche hay muchas parejas, os invito a bailar con la canción que cantaré junto a mi compañero_.- Castle se levanta y ofrece su mano, Kate termina su copa, acepta la invitación del escritor. Varias parejas se detienen en la pista de baile, una pequeña bola de discoteca refleja las diferentes luces de colores. El pianista comienza a tocar, en ese momento bajan la intensidad de la luz.

_Would you dance?_

_If I asked you to dance?_

_Would you run?_

_And never look back?_

_Would you tremble?_

_If I touched your lips?_

_[…]_

_I can be your hero, baby_

_I can kiss away the pain_

_I will stand by you forever_

_You can take my breath away_

Kate rodea el cuello de Castle, bailan al son de un cover cantado por la chica, _Hero_ de Enrique Iglesias. Ninguno quiere que la canción finalice, es como si nada ni nadie fuesen a quitarles ese momento tan maravilloso pero por desgracia la chica les da las gracias por haber participado. Vuelven a la mesa donde la cena espera, una anécdota tras otra acompañada siempre de un vaso de vino; Kate siente un cosquilleo por todo su cuerpo, ella tolera el alcohol pero hoy no es por el vino.

-Oye Kate, ¿qué pasa si no me quedo satisfecho con sólo una cita?- Ésta sonríe, acerca su silla, intenta mantener la mirada pero apenas puede por culpa del alcohol que ha ingerido.

- ¿Sólo quieres una cita? Quiero conocerte Rick, y sólo podré hacerlo teniendo otra cita.- Beckett se fija ahora en sus labios, necesita saborearle, pasa el dedo índice por ellos; Castle la atrae hacia él y sin pensarlo, le besa, pero no con ternura. Busca su lengua, juega con ella, Kate le aparta con brusquedad.

- Me he quedado con ganas de seguir bebiendo, ¿conoces algún bar?- Rick asiente, paga la cena dejando una buena propina; hay un bar a la vuelta de la esquina, también elegante.


	5. Chapter 5

**Pues aquí comienza la fiesta;) Espero no decepcionar. **

**PD: Este capítulo es un poco M **

Caminan por la solitaria calle, Kate sujeta al brazo del escritor. Ambos charlan animadamente, de todo un poco. El exquisito vino de la cena ha hecho su trabajo y los problemas cada vez parecen más lejanos. Beckett se permite disfrutar de la compañía de Castle y, por primera vez en años, se olvida del caso de su madre, de la comisaría y de todos sus tormentos. Se olvida incluso de David.

Consiguen llegar al bar de la esquina. El camarero reconoce a Castle y conduce a la pareja a una mesa apartada con una cortina para darles intimidad. Es una mesa pequeña y redonda, rodeada de un sofá negro brillante. Castle le quita su chaqueta a Beckett con delicadeza y la cuelga en un pequeño gancho a modo de percha en la pared. Ambos toman asiento.

- Señora Beckett, ¿qué desea tomar?- dice Castle con un tono pomposo.

-Mmmm y si me gustaría que...- Kate acerca su boca a la de Rick y para cuando quedan a penas unos milímetros para que se rocen sus labios- me recomendaras algo.

La mano de Beckett acaricia el muslo de Castle, deslizándose desde la rodilla y subiendo lentamente a medida que habla.

Castle se queda durante un momento sin respiración. Pero el carraspeo del camarero le devuelve a la realidad. Cuando habla su voz suena más ronca de lo habitual.

- Dos Nocturnal.

El camarero se va dejando la cortina entreabierta.

Castle, que ha conseguido recuperar un poco la compostura, decide entrar en el juego de la chica.

-Dime Kaate, ¿a que te dedicas?

La mano de Castle roza "sin querer" la rodilla de Kate.

-¿Por qué no intentas adivinarlo?

Beckett acaricia la clavicula de Castle y juguetea con el primer botón su camisa. En ese momento, el camarero entra con dos copas. Las deposita con cuidado sobre la mesa y se marcha, esta vez cerrando por completo la cortina del reservado.

-Te propongo un juego Riiickk- las manos de Beckett desabrochan el botón y vuelve a acercar su cara a la del escritor hasta que las puntas de sus narices se rozan. Castle traga saliva.- Tienes que ir diciendo profesiones y cada vez que falles bebemos un trago.

Mientras habla, Kate mira los labios de Castle, tentándole.

-Acepto-la voz de Castle es apenas un susurro. Es incapaz de concentrarse en pensar profesiones. Lo único que acapara su mente es besar los labios de Beckett hasta quedarse sin aliento.

Kate se separa y toma un pequeño sorbo de su copa. Se relame los labios con toda la sensualidad de la que es capaz, degustando la acidez de la lima.

-Mmm déjame pensar...¿Striper?

Kate suelta una sonora carcajada que suena a música en los oídos de Castle. No esta seguro de si es por el alcohol pero, cada vez le parece más perfecta esa mujer. Ambos beben un sorbo generoso de sus copas.

-¿Abogada?

-No.

De nuevo beben.

-Diseñadora de moda.

-Tampoco.

Castle y Beckett se terminan la copa.

-Creo que deberías darme alguna pista o estaremos demasiado borrachos.

Beckett sonrie y parpadea exageradamente mientras se pierde en los ojos azules del escritor.

-Te daré una pequeña pista.- La cabeza de Kate da vueltas por la gran cantidad de alcohol ingerido. Apenas es consciente de que ella jamás sería así en una primera cita. Mucho menos con alguien al que apenas conoce. Pero eso ya no le importa.- siempre voy armada.

Beckett recorta la escasa distancia entre sus labios y los de Castle agarrándole del cuello de la camisa y atrayéndole hacia sí. Rick se queda anonadado sin saber que hacer durante unos segundos pero en seguida responde al beso. Es un beso apasionado, salvaje, al ritmo de los alocados latidos de sus corazones. Sus labios están perfectamente sincronizados y sus lenguas se baten en duelo.

Rick agarra a Beckett por el muslo. La chica gime en la boca de Castle al notar sus dedos sobre la sensible piel de la parte trasera del muslo. La mano de Castle va subiendo lentamente hasta colarse dentro de su vestido. Kate disfruta del momento dejándose llevar. Castle agarra el culo de Beckett firmemente acortando aun más la distancia entre sus cuerpos. Las manos de Kate desabrochan expertamente la camisa de Castle y comienzan a acariciar su pecho.

La mano de Castle alcanza la fina tela de la parte delantera del tanga de Becket y comienza a hacer círculos con el dedo, tentándola. Las caderas de Beckett se mueven desesperadamente buscando un mayor roce con sus dedos. Kate levanta una pierna y se coloca encima de Castle, cuya espalda está apoyada en el respaldo del sofá. Durante el breve momento en el que Kate se coloca encima de Castle, interrumpen el beso y se sonrien mientras se miran a los ojos. Ambas miradas oscurecidas por el deseo.

Cuando sus piernas rodean con comodidad las de Castle, Beckett se agacha y vuelve a besarle. Pero sus labios pronto abandonan su boca para perderse entre los fuertes músculos de su cuello. Castle la atrae hacia sí con fuerza. Beckett jadea al notar el bulto duro de los pantalones de Castle rozarse contra el interior de sus muslos. Las manos del escritor regresan a la fina tela de su ropa interior. Kate mueve las caderas sobre sus dedos y su duro paquete intentando aumentar la fricción. Ambos sienten que hay demasiada tela de por medio, demasiadas barreras. Castle comienza a toquetear la goma elástica de la lencería de Beckett e introduce dos dedos de repente. Beckett gime de placer mientras vuelve a juntar sus bocas apasionadamente.

Pero Castle desliza suavemente su mano y aparta a Kate.

-No...-Beckett suelta un gemido ahogado al notarle fuera.

-Kate, aquí no.

Y dicho esto, Castle coge su cartera y deja unos cuantos billetes en la mesa. Se levanta y ayuda a Kate a ponerse la chaqueta. Le da la mano y abre la cortina. Ambos salen del bar, Castle saluda con un gesto al camarero. La puerta del local se cierra a sus espaldas y Rick atrae a Beckett hacia sí y la besa de nuevo durante unos instantes.

-Lo de ahí dentro ha sido...buff.-Castle sigue sin saber cómo ha sido capaz de controlarse y salir del bar antes de que la situación se les fuera de las manos.

Beckett le sonríe. Rick le da nuevamente la mano y ambos caminan con rapidez por la calle camino al garaje del restaurante donde cenaron. Camino del deslumbrante Ferrari rojo del escritor.

**¿Qué os ha parecido? A mi personalmente me encantaría ver a Beckett y Castle alcoholizados en la serie, a saber que serían capaces de hacer esos dos. Por cierto el cóctel que pide Castle en el bar, el Nocturnal, es una mezcla de tequila y lima. **

**Gracias por leer ^^**


	6. Capítulo 6

**Esperamos que la espera merezca la pena, porque, sin duda, esta parte ha resultado complicada. Este capítulo es bastante M, o al menos queríamos que lo fuese. Muchas gracias por los reviews.**

**Capítulo 6**

Ahí está, el Ferrari rojo les espera aparcado en la plaza del garaje del restaurante. Tanto Castle como Kate intentan no hacer demasiado ruido pero es imposible, el alcohol es el protagonista de ese momento. Guardan silencio durante unos segundos escasos, sus miradas permanecen fijas en el coche que parece que les invita a entrar de una forma casi imperceptible para ambos.

- ¿Quieres que te lo enseñe por dentro?- Kate lo atrae hacia ella agarrando la camisa desabrochada.- Por supuesto que...- le lame la mejilla.- quiero que me lo enseñes.- la temperatura aumenta por momentos, Castle busca el mando, pulsa el botón; el coche responde con un pitido.

- ¡Vaya! ¡Es más grande de lo que aparenta por fuera!- Rick arranca el coche, con dificultad se coloca el cinturón; antes de girar la llave una mano le detiene.

- ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?

- Llevarte a mi apartamento.- pero la intención de la chica es otra, se lleva al escritor a la parte trasera del Ferrari.- Kate, ¿estás segura?- Ésta se sube lentamente el vestido, eso es un sí; no dudan en continuar lo que habían empezado en el bar.

- ¡Ay! Rick, cuidado, me he clavado el cinturón.- Castle los quita y los guarda en la guantera, sus manos vuelven al rostro de Kate, busca su lengua para volver a saborearla; la lima permanece en sus labios. La ropa va desapareciendo entre caricias, besos y pequeños gemidos. Lo único que queda es la ropa interior, el que lo vayan a hacer en un garaje les excita muchísimo. Ambos creen estar soñando, o más bien, es como si estuvieran flotando en una nube.

Castle deja caer una lluvia de caricias sobre el cuerpo casi desnudo de Kate, la cual responde con un océano de besos sobre el pecho desnudo de él. Los gemidos producidos por ella son un melodía para los oídos de Rick, sus caderas responden ante la insistencia de la chica. Las prominentes manos de él agarran con firmeza el culo de la chica para atraerla hacia él; su erección grita por salir de su ropa interior.

La respiración es cada vez más acelerada, la unión de los dos cuerpos se vuelve especial, tan sólo la licra de la ropa interior les separa del verdadero placer que ambos necesitan sentir en sus cuerpos sudorosos.

- Castle…deshazte de él.- refiriéndose al fino tanga y al sostén. Con destreza consigue quitárselo, Rick se queda ensimismado con la preciosa mujer; jamás había visto tanta belleza. Lleva sus labios hasta los pechos, éstos se endurecen ante el tacto de los labios y las manos del escritor.

-¡Oh Rick!- Los pequeños gemidos resuenan por el garaje, deciden encender la radio para disimular. El cuerpo de Kate responde ante los besos y caricias de Castle, éste va bajando lentamente, besa la parte interior de los muslos. Orgulloso comprueba la humedad de la chica, provoca más gemidos cuando dos de sus dedos rozan el clítoris.

- Kate, mírame.- los ojos verdes con un color avellana se fijan en el los ojos azules; si hubo dolor en alguno de ellos ahora ha desaparecido para dar paso a la ternura mezclada con pasión. Castle se sienta apoyando todo su cuerpo en el sillón, su miembro espera con ansiedad; sin decir nada, sus bóxers desaparecen en el mar de ropa que se ha formado en el suelo. ¿Sabéis esa sensación de subir a lo alto de una montaña, cerrar los ojos y sentir la brisa por todo tu cuerpo? Pues el cuerpo de Kate se siente así ahora mismo, para ella, cada caricia y cada beso es una experiencia nueva; una gota del rocío de la mañana.

- ¿Preparada?- El deseo que tiene porque ese hombre entre en su cuerpo es igual que el que tiene un niño cuando va a entrar a un parque de atracciones, por ejemplo. Kate se sienta encima de él, dejando que su enorme miembro vaya poco a poco penetrando en su cuerpo.

- ¡Oh dios! Rick…- sus miradas se cruzan, no hacen falta las palabras. Castle se deshace de sus bóxers; con un movimiento penetra a Kate la cual no puede evitar otro gemido provocado por el placer que ahora mismo está sintiendo. Poco a poco su ritmo va aumentado, Kate araña la espalda de Castle con cada embestida que recibe; jamás se había sentido de esa forma. Esta vez cambian de postura, quedando él arriba y ella abajo.

- Eres preciosa.- ésta le lleva un dedo a su boca para que lo chupe, después lo saborea ella.- Calla y bésame.- el placer, la excitación, esa pasión que experimentan es lo único que les importa. Terminan tumbados uno encima del otro, recuperan poco a poco la respiración. El sonido de una puerta abriéndose despierta a la pareja, el dolor de cabeza es insufrible; ambos se miran a la vez que dejan mostrar una amplia sonrisa a pesar de la horrible resaca que experimentan causada por el Nocturnal.

- ¿Qué hora es?- Pregunta Castle al mismo tiempo que se despereza, busca su ropa desperdigada por el suelo.

- No lo sé, es difícil saberlo cuando estás dentro de un garaje, ¿no crees?- Castle busca los labios de Kate, no quiere separarse de ellos pero tiene que llevarla a su casa.- Oye Kate, ¿estás bien?

- Mejor que nunca, estaría bien volver a repetirlo. Aunque el dolor de cabeza...¿Crees que vas a poder conducir en condiciones?

- Tranquila, he estado en situaciones peores, voy a llevarte a casa.- ninguno sabe qué hora es hasta que llegan a sus respectivos apartamentos. Kate camina de puntillas a la habitación pero su amiga le sorprende encendiendo una luz del salón.

- ¿Qué horas son éstas de llegar jovencita?- El tono sorprende a la inspectora que ahora entra al baño para desmaquillarse.

- No me has respondido.

- ¿En serio Lanie? Ni que fueses mi madre.

- No, no lo soy pero soy tu mejor amiga.- la actitud de su amiga cambia radicalmente.- Venga tía, dime, ¿cómo ha ido con el escritor? Porque, a juzgar por tus pintas, creo que la cosa ha ido bien.- Kate se sonroja, ha ido estupendamente, ese hombre le ha llevado a otro mundo. Por un momento olvidó todos sus problemas.

- Eres una cotilla, ¿y si no quiero contarte nada?

- Buscaré a ese tal Castle y le preguntaré, sabes que soy capaz.- Kate sabe perfectamente que su amiga no bromea con ese tipo de cosas; son muchos años con ella.

- Estuvimos cenando en un lujoso restaurante, bailamos, nos reímos y después nos tomamos algo en un bar cercano.

- ¿Y ya? Venga Katie, seré una tumba.- la inspectora pone los ojos en blanco, se quita la ropa y la mete dentro del cesto de la ropa sucia; se mete a la ducha, ha sido una noche intensa.

- Te lo contaré mañana, deja que me duche tranquila, por favor.

- Está bien, buenas noches.- Lanie desaparece del baño, el agua caliente cae del grifo mojando el cuerpo de la chica, Kate se lleva las manos por todo su cuerpo como si todavía estuviese Castle con ella. Cuando sale de la ducha observa a su amiga durmiendo profundamente, definitivamente Lanie no tiene remedio; antes de dormir coge su móvil. Hay un mensaje.

- "_No tengo palabras para describir lo de esta noche. Pero ten claro una cosa querida Kate, lo de hoy necesita más que una cita. Espero volver a verte pronto. Buenas noches"._- Kate le responde enseguida, su cuerpo agarrotado se deja caer en la cama, con una sonrisa en la cara y con Castle en su cabeza, viaja al mundo de los sueños.


End file.
